Jack Oathbourne
Paladin Jack Oathbourne of the Silver Hand is considered one of the most loyal and effective soldiers of the Remnant. Friend to all that are good and foe to all that wish to threaten others' existence. =Description= ---- Jack appears to be a man around his twentieth year with a rather athletic build. The skin that can be seen underneath the attire is still fair, though it is obvious he has participated in numerous battles. The unseen skin holds several scars would be evident to anyone, and they vary from slashes to burns. To most these would seem terrible, unwanted, and rather horrid. However, Jack wears them with pride as he believes they are sign of his will to survive. His face always holds a friendly smile on it whenever someone talks to him. However, his intricately designed saltwater eyes obviously have seen some terrible things as they seem tired and worn. Little traces of peach fuzz can be seen on his face despite how he tidies himself every day. His hair holds the length that gives him the capability of swooping it over his shoulder. His mop of hair has a dirty blonde coloring to it, but it once was lighter in tone. This is made evident by the lighter shade at the tips, the roots growing in slightly darker. Armor While on duty, Jack wears armor that was commissioned to him by the head of the Delarium barracks, Trevor Ackerson. The armor itself is standard plate mail with a few adjustments. The breastplate is reinforced, and the helm is rather orthodox. It's visor is enchanted to allow him to see more clearly than he naturally could. The headpiece has a multitude spikes displayed on the top. The coloring of the armor is primarily blue with gold accents. Jack's civilian clothing is made of ordinary cloth. It's a blue shirt with a azure vest over it and the pants that go with it are turquoise. His belt is made of black leather with a silver buckle. Lastly his boots which are hand crafted by a shop in Old Town are made out of fine leather. Arms Jack primarily uses a long sword as his main choice of a weapon. This sword is standard, although on further inspection it has some slight modifications. The blade itself is made of the purest steel and is three feet long. It has a cross hilt which has holy scripture written upon it and the wrap is made of leather. Secondary weaponry would be a basic short sword and shield. The shield has the crest of Delarium on the front. =History= ----''' ' '''' Jack was born in the year of 12 L.C to Sean Murphy the Second and Briana McCreedy. He was brought up in a noble house called Steelheart, an artisan house that provided weapons, workers, and other crafted goods to Lordaeron. During his years of adolescence, he partook in numerous skills. This caused him to become well-versed in combat, mathematics, literature, etiquette, and history. His father gradually grew more respect and pride in his son as the child grew. He knew that when Jack became old enough to lead, he would bring even more pride and honor to the family. This unfortunately would not come to fruition as the Bastard Prince Arthas had returned from Northrend. Arthas had began to destroy Lordaeron, and Jacks house was no exception. The young Jack would have probably been added to the Scourges numbers if it wasn't for a Silver Hand Paladin called Adrea Duval. Andrea was on her way to Stormwind to warn the people of what had gone down ,and on her way she had passed by Steelheart keep. Not expecting to find any survivors she did and it was Jack the boy that she would eventually take in as her student. Jack was badly beaten as he was found underneath a collapsed building he needed some serious medical attention and so with much haste Adrea rode to Stormwind with Jack. When the two reached Stormwind it had seemed that news of Lordaerons fall had already spread and everyone was no on high alert. Andrea moved quickly to the Church to get the young Jack healed ,and when she reached it she was devastated to see that there were so many other people needing assistance. Luckily however she was able to find a priest that could tend to Jacks wounds. Awaking in a place he had never gone before and surrounded by people he had never met before the young boy freaked out. Andrea calmed him down and sadly broke the news of what had happened to him and what happened to his family. Devastated Jack felt that he needed to avenge his family and the people that his family were responsible for. Andrea feeling now a bit responsible for the young boy and not wanting him to go out and get himself killed decided to take him in as her student/son. Jacks training was quite tedious. Not only did the young boy have continue his studies from Steelheart he now had to add in studies on the Light as well as the Silverhand. Luckily he had an excellent teacher, Andrea took great care in the way she taught Jack. She wanted him to be as prepared as possible for whatever the world was going to throw at him. Each day for six years the young squire pushed himself. Jacks opportunity to avenge his people came during the war against the Lich King. The now Aspirant Jack alongside Andrea were sent to Northrend by the Church to help with the war effort. The time Jack spent in Northrend was both terrifying and at the same time exciting. He witnessed the horrors and monstrosities of the Scourge but he witnessed the banding of people coming together to defeat a common enemy and that would forever would leave a mark on him. When the war had ended Jack had succeded in avenging his people but at the cost of losing his best friend Andrea. He would be scarred from this ,losing sight of the teachings of the Light he fell. His workings for the Church would continue though and he would become a Knight but deep inside he knew he was unworthy and it showed. A few years later when Jack was part of a land called Delarium he ran into Knight Captain Renaird Dawnbreaker a fellow Paladin of the Silver Hand. When Jack met this man he immediately wanted to aspire to be just like him. He was a true Paladin, a true Paragon, the exact opposite of what Jack was. Renaird noticed this immediately and would keep a close eye on him. Renaird would eventually take action at the end of the third war for Delarium. Jack had admitted to agreeing with the use of shadow magic, something that a Paladin would never agree upon. Renaird approached Jack asking for an explanation. Jack responded with a rather insane response. Renaird knew what had to be done and so he stripped Jack of his rank and achievements. This would utterly devastate Jack as he had once again acted as his former self. He then took it upon himself to ask for forgiveness, to ask for retraining so that he could become a true Paladin. Thankfully Renaird did so and assigned him many studies, asked him to visit many people of the Faith, and to prepare himself for a trial. Jack would become successful he relearned his faith, he became a respectful individual, and he earned the honor of becoming a Paladin once again. This new Jack now strives to uphold faith, honor, and respect. =Personality= ---- Jacks new personality is a kind and respectful one. Living up to the title of his profession of being a Paladin he wishes only to keep order and peace within the realm. When most people address him he always has a smile on his face. Even during hard times Jack always stays optimistic and try's to tell others that they will be victorious and that this is mearly a test of faith. During dire situations however such as fights his personality pulls a 180 his face shows little to no emotion and whatever he does show is usually of righteous fury. He fights with a smart tactical mind of one who has clearly fought for many years. Beliefs Jack is a strong believer in the Holy Light and its teachings. It taught him how to live his life and how to interact with others and upholds it everyday.Category:Characters Category:Paladins